monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Masza108/Brudnopis
Shamiran Blanda= '''Shamiran "Shame" Blanda '''''(ze szwedzkiego, blanda - mieszanka) ''- uczennica Straszyceum, 15 letnia kambion, córka demona seksu i przypadkowej śmiertelniczki. Pochodzi ze Szwecji, a dokładniej z miasta Uppsala, jednak ma również niedaleką rodzinę w Brytanii oraz Korei. Dziewczyna preferuje nauki ścisłe, według niej liczby są najpotężniejszym narzędziem do wyrażania nas i całego świata. Pasjonuje się główne architekturą i niektórymi zagadnieniami z techniki, uważa, że w ten sposób sprowadza liczby na następny poziom tworząc z nich kształty na papierze, na postawie których możliwe jest wykreowanie brył przestrzennych, czyli jakby nie patrzeć - elementów tego co nas otacza. Sytuacja rodzinna upiorki jest ciekawą kwestią. Teorytycznie żyła na wychowaniu swojej samotnej matki, jednak rezolutna kobieta dopięła swego i inkub, który ją zapłodnił podpisał umowę, która zobowiązywała go do comiesięcznych widywań upiorki oraz płacenia alimentów. Od tego czasu każdego miesiąca przychodzi on na obiad zobaczyć się z Shame, która zawsze miała z nim świetny kontakt i była córeczką tatusia. Do czasu kiedy rzuciła nauczanie indywidualne na rzecz Straszyceum (w którym za internat płaci właśnie dzięki alimentom) to on był jej jedynym przyjacielem, dlatego wyrosła na samotniczkę, małomówną i nie szukającą towarzystwa na własną rękę. Z powodu jej fetyszu zasłaniania twarzy, wyraźnie zarysowanych poglądów, o których mówi z pewnością i przekonaniem oraz właśnie tego cichego nastawienia roztacza wokół siebie z lekka tajemniczą atmosferę, która według jej ojca w przyszłości pomoże jej zwodzić chłopców, jednak w przeciwieństwie do niego, upiorki to nie ekscytuje i nie podoba jej się ten pomysł... Przynajmniej na razie. Osobowość W bardzo dużym stopniu, charakter dziewczyny ukształtowała matka. Pewna siebie śmiertelniczka wywalczyła sprawiedliwość negocjując z demonami. Nie było miejsca na żadne ale, ona postawiła konkretne wymagania, zmusiła potwora do poniesienia konsekwencji. Tego też od zawsze uczyła swoją córkę, która wyrosła na pewną sobie i swoich poglądów upiorkę, chociaż w pewnym stopniu nadto upartą, przekonaną o swojej racji w każdym aspekcie, nawet wobec tysiąca przeczących temu argumentów. Oprócz tego kobieta wychowywała Shame zupełnie sama, odwiedziny ojca raz w miesiącu nie miały tak na prawdę żadnego znaczenia wobec wysiłku, jaki w to włożyła. Nic więc dziwnego, że kambion wyrosła na samotniczkę, nigdy nie zagadywała pierwsza bo po prostu nie odczuwała potrzeby rozmowy. Tak samo nie szukała sobie przyjaciół, bo nie przyszło jej nawet do głowy, że mogą być komukolwiek potrzebni. Nie miała nic przeciwko tym dwum rzeczom, nie były dla niej nieprzyjemne, albo niewyobrażalne. Po prostu nie były sprawą życia i śmierci. Jednak nie cała osobowość upiorki jest zasługą mamy. Pracowała ona jako nauczycielka francuskiego, była typową humanistką. Każdego miesiąca gdy odwiedzał ich ojciec wyśmiewał jej zawód i wychwalał wielkich fizyków, matematyków, chemików i wszelkich ścisłowców. Powodowało to wiele kłótni podczas których Shamiran zawsze kibicowała inkubowi, który imponował jej beztroskim stylem życia i poczuciem humoru. Sama bardzo polubiła przedmioty ścisłe i wyrobiła sobie na ich temat bardzo pochlebną opinię, stawiającą liczby na najwyższym miejscu. Zgłębiając matematykę, technikę, architekturę i dziedziny pokrewne odkryła, że staranność i dokładność wykonywania pracy jest obiektem jej wielkiego szacunku i zapragnęła sama dojść do stanu, w którym będzie potrafiła skupić się i precyzyjnie rozwiązywać zadania z podręczników, do tych przedmiotów. Od dawna się w tym szkoli i doszła do zadowalającego jej poziomu, jednak dalej kształci się w tym kierunkum w wolnych chwilach. Mimo, że dziewczynie bardzo imponuje zawadiacki, radosny i beztroski styl życia ojca i uwielbia jego poczucie humoru, nie może się z tym utożsamić. Sama bierze świat bardzo na poważnie, zawsze rozmyśla o konsekwencjach i spędza czas na doskonaleniu się w tym, co uważa za wartościowe. Jej umiejętność zabawy jest wielce wątpliwa. Nie ciągnie jej do podrywania wszystkiego co nie ucieka na drzewo, głośnego rechotania z kolegami czy sprośnych żartów, które jednak w jej oczach stawiają inkuba na pozycji kogoś kto osiągnął nieosiągalny stan błogości. Sama pogodziła się z tym już dawno temu, urodziła się poważna i taka już zostanie. Nie przeszkadzało jej to w codziennym życiu, ani nie sprawiało przykrości. Co więcej, dzięki temu miała w ojcu dobrego przyjaciela, bowiem był jak anioł stróż, próbujący dać jej odrobinę satysfakcji z zabawy, co bardzo doceniała, jednak jej natura odmawiała za nią samą. Wygląd Shamiran jest wysoką upiorką o szczupłej sylwetce i małych piersiach (co właściwie, nie bardzo jej przeszkadza). Jej gęste, kruczoczarne loki sięgające pasa mocno kontrastują z jasną, acz nie bladą cerą. Odczuwa potrzebę zasłaniana twarzy, dlatego też nosi chustę, którą zakrywa usta i czubek nosa, zaś na jedno oko zawsze spuszcza burzę włosów, zostawiając odkryte jedynie to drugie, aby wszystko dobrze widzieć. Przyciąga też w ten sposób uwagę podkreślając oczy, które mają niecodzienny wygląd. Białko bowiem jest pudrowo różowe, tęczówka szara z czerwoną otoczką, a wokół samej źrenicy występuje również otoczna w zgniłozielonym kolorze. Z prawej strony głowy dziewczyny wyrasta srebrny róg, na którym ta ekperymentuje z percingiem. Aktualnie wykonała już na nim dwa tunele (w jednym z nich nosi klasyczny tunel, w drugim zaś spiralę) i trzy normalne kolczyki. Po za rogiem ma również industruala w prawym uchu i trzy helixy w lewym. Jeżeli chodzi o ubiór nastolatki, jest on inspirowany stylem grunge, bowiem upiorka łączy na sobie ubrania typowego metala oraz nieco łagodniejsze elementy jak kratę, swetry czy najzwyczajniejsze trampki. Miejsce pochodzenia '''Szwecja''', '''Królestwo Szwecji''' (szw. ''Sverige'', ''Konungariket Sverige'') – państwo w Europie Północnej, zaliczane do państw skandynawskich. Szwecja jest członkiem Unii Europejskiej od 1995 roku. Graniczy z Norwegią, Finlandią oraz z Danią przez most nad cieśniną Öresund. Klasyczny potwór [[Plik:Kambion.jpg|thumb|left|149px]]'''Kambion''' to w mitologii średniowiecznej fantastyczne stworzenie zrodzone ze związku demona z człowiekiem. Najczęściej był owocem stosunku inkuba z kobietą, ale mógł też być synem sukkuba i mężczyzny. Jednym z najbardziej znanych kambionów w literaturze europejskiej był Merlin Relacje Rodzina Najważniejszą osobą z rodziny jest zdecydowanie matka Shame. To ona ją wychowała i postawiła fundamenty jej osobowości. Jednak oczywiste jest, że nie jest to relacja usłana różami. Śmiertelniczka była dla upiorki wzorem pod wieloma względami i nigdy nie ulegało to wątpliwości, lecz potrafiła wprost wytknąć rodzicielce co jej w niej nie pasuje. Często się kłóciły, ponieważ ich światopoglądy na prawdę od siebie odbiegały. Mam''a ''od zawsze była humanistką, uwielbiała poezję i biernie obserwowała otaczający ją świat, zaś córka bez wątpienia miała zadatki na ścisłowca, pragnęła doskonalić się w obliczeniach całymi dniami, stać się obiektem własnego szacunku i mieć rzeczywisty, wymierzalny wpływ na innych. Pod czas gdy śmiertelniczka miała ochotę wyciągnąć córkę na spacer, ta wolała siedzieć w domu i wykonywać rzut prostokątny na płaszczyznę przypadkowych brył. Gdy kobieta miała ochotę na komedię romantyczną, upiorka wolała budować zamki z makaronu. Jednak nie ma nikogo, kto zaprzeczyłby, że obie bardzo się lubiły, nawet jeżeli każda w głębi serca litowała się z myślą o tym, jak naiwne są opinie i poglądy tej drugiej. Drugim bardzo ważnym członkiem rodzinki jest ojciec, a dokładniej inkub, który zapłodnił matkę Shamiran za pomocą nasienia, jej biologicznego ojca. To miły i beztroski potwór, któremu nigdy nie przyszłoby do głowy, że kiedykolwiek będzie miał jakieś obowiązki. Tak więc, początkowo nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z córką, tak samo jak z całą resztą dzieci. Jednak kobiecie nie długo zajęło znalezienie słabych punktów inkuba, delikatnych spraw idelnych do szantażu. Inkub w rzeczywistości wcale nie chciał kłótni ze śmiertelniczką, nie zależało mu również na kłopotach, chciał jedynie nadal nie mieć żadnych zobowiązań. Dogadali się, miał on widywać się z córką raz w miesiącu i wpłacać alimenty. Już podczas pierwszej wizyty polubił małą i nabrał chęci do odwiedzania jej częściej. Matka dziewczyny była rozdarta, nie chciała by potwór o pijackiej naturze, nie znający konsekwencji i bawiący się kobietami robił za stałego ojca jej córki, a jednocześnie wiedziała, że ona potrzebuje by ktoś wprowadził ją do świata upiorów. Skończyło się na jednym razie w miesiącu, jednak dorośli widują się o wiele częściej, bowiem lekkoduszny inkub często nawiedza kobiete na mieście, by zirytować ją, co tak bardzo lubi robić. Mniejszą rolę odgrywa "ciotka" nastolatki, jest to sukkub, która zebrała nasienie od jej biologicznego ojca. Nie bardzo polubiła się z Shame, ale właściwie, nie miały na to zbytnio okazji, ponieważ widują się jedynie raz do roku, w urodziny dziewczynki. Ojciec zawsze obgaduje ją podczas comiesięcznych widywań, bowiem jest to jego była partnerka, do której wciąż żywi żale i upija się w tęsknocie za nią. Właściwie zakończenie ich związku tłumaczy w większości jego postawę, która tak nie pasuje matce kambion. Skolei śmiertelnicza bardzo polubiła ciocię i ubolewa nad tym, że jej córka nie. Sukkub jest typem plotkarki, lubi otaczać się innymi kobietami i skupiać się na tym co je łączy, dlatego robi za duszę towarzystwa i potrafi dogadać się z niemal każdym. Jednak według Shamiran jest ona pozerką i zachowuje się sztucznie, a do tego skoro ojciec ją obgaduje, to musi być z nią coś nie tak. Biologicznego ojca spotkała raz w życiu, ciotka uparła się, że powinien wraz z nią odwiedzić swoją córkę w jej dziesiąte urodziny. Mężczyzna nie podobał się jednak ani matce dziewczyny, ani ojcu, ani jej. Jedynie ciocia była nim bardzo zauroczona. Mama Shamiran po jego wizycie zaczęła doceniać to, że inkub jest jaki jest, a nie aż taki głupi i narcystyczny jak biologiczny ojciec jej córki. On sam nigdy więcej nie wyraził chęci zobaczenia się z nimi, tak więc nie było problemu z pozbywaniem się go ani wymyślnymi wymówkami. Dalsza rodzina Dziadków upiorka poznała jako mała dziewczynka, są to jednak ludzie z zasadami. Byli bardzo rozczarowani swoją córką, która uległa demonowi seksu, którego w zupełności nie znała. Sprawili bardzo dużo przykrości jej i Shamiran, spędzili u nich tydzień, co chwila wytykając małej, że na pewno ściągnie na nich nieszczęście, że przemawia przez nią szatan, zaś jej matce, jaka jest nieodpowiedzialna, że wychowuje potwora, że powinna utopić ją w rzece póki nie umie pływać oraz, że teraz już nigdy nie znajdzie sobie partnera, bo dziecko odstrasza, a takie dziecko jak jej tym bardziej. W końcu kobieta nie wytrzymała i powiedziała im, żeby wrócili do siebie. Wtedy przyznali, że babcia Shame jest hazardzistką i przegrała ich dom. Matka upiorki nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom, z własnej winy straciła dom, wykorzystywała ich mieszkanie i do tego była dla nich taka okropna. Mimo wszystko byli to jej rodzice i pozwoliła im dalej u siebie mieszkać i sobą pomiatać, dopóki nie przyszedł czas na comiesięcnze widywanie inkuba. Ten widząc jak traktują jego córkę dał im popalić. Gdy spali doprowadził u nich do paraliżu sennego i wyssał z nich mnóstwo energii życiowej. To było okropne przeżycie, myśleli, że umrą i taki był zamiar potwora. W samą porę jednak zjawiła się matka Shamiran, która powstrzymała go. Następnego dnia dziadkowie wyjechali i słuch o nich zaginął, zaś inkub bał się reakcji śmiertelniczki na to co zrobił, więc bardzo zdziwiły go jej wylewne podziękowania. Nie wiem, czy można to zaliczyć do dalszej rodziny, jednak wartą uwagi jest relacja Shame z partnerami jej matki. Zawsze gdy jej jakiegoś przedstawiała, to była grzecznym aniołkiem. Co prawda swoim wyglądem potrafiła skrępować, ale jeżeli któryś rezygnował z kobiety ze względu na rasę jej córki, to stawał się dla niej stuprocentowym palantem. Dziewczynka zawsze była dla nich miła tak długo, jak nie dochodziło do odwiedzin ojca, który nie do końca wiadomo skąd o nich wiedział i zaczynał obgadywać ich i się z nich naśmiewać, prawdopodobnie zazdrosny o rolę ojca Shamiran, a i może troszkę o kobietę, z którą tak lubił się droczyć, ale nigdy nie był gotowy na trwały związek, wciąż mając w pamięci dawną relację, z sukkub, ciotką Shame. Przyjaciele Upiorka wyżej wspomnianych ma stosunkowo mało. Sama do nikogo pierwsza nie zagada, tak więc osoby nieśmiałe mają małą szansę na poznanie jej. Ich nadzieja może leżeć w szkolnych projektach czy innych niezależnych od nich sytuacji, w których kontakt będzie obowiązkowy. Oprócz tego jest bardzo uparta i nie lubi, kiedy ktoś podważa jej opinie, lub kłóci się z nią o ich słuszność, dlatego osoby, których poglądy są różne od jej, a lubią do nich przekonywać, są ich pewni również mają marne szanse na zaprzyjaźnienie się z Shamiran. Podsumowując, nałatwiej zaprzyjaźnić się z Shame, kiedy samemu potrafi się zagadać, a równocześnie podziela się jej zdanie, lub przynajmniej cicho akceptuje i nie przejawia się potrzeby do dyskutowania z nią na ten temat, a jedynie ewentualnie wtrącenia gdzieś delikatnie swojej opinii, nie podważając w żaden sposób tej jej. Znajomi Miłość Wrogowie Zwierzak Biografia Zdolności Zdolności młodej kambion są w większości słabszą wersją zdolności charakterystycznych dla inkubów i sukkubów, albo przynajmniej mają z nimi pewien związek. Zaczynając od najmniej demonicznych mocy upiorki, posiada ona bezgraniczne zaufanie koni. Rozumieją one co mówi, zaś nastolatka po prostu wie co one myślą. Nie wkłada w to żadnego wysiłku, nie słyszy głosu w głowie... po prostu to wie. Moc ta pochodzi od inkubów, ponieważ przedstawie się ich najczęściej jako jeźdźców konnych. Potrafi ona również w małym stopniu kontrolować cudze sny. Jest w stanie wywołać kilkudniową bezsenność, lub takową na kilka dni wyleczyć, umie również przywołać koszmary, lub je przepędzić. Marzy jej się zdolność nawiedzania podczas sennych marzeń oraz wywoływania paraliżu sennego, jednak mimo dopingów ojca wie, że nie jest w stanie osiągnąć tak wysokiego poziomu tej mocy. Odznacza się również atrakcyjnością, jednak nie aż tak dużą, jaka występuje u sukkubów i inkubów. [[Plik:Róg.gif|thumb|left|25px]]Jest jednak wyjątek. Potrafi ona osiągnąć moce dorównujące im za pomocą szatana, na którego wpływ jest bardzo podatna. Jeżeli ma on z tego korzyści, bądź dziewczyna zaproponuje mu coś kuszącego w zamian, obdarzy ją mocami, którymi poszczycić mogą się najlepsi przedstawiciele wyżej wspomnianych ras. Jednak w pierwsze i ostatnie środy miesiące ich kontakt jest o wiele lepszy, tak więc w skrajnych przypadkach, gdy do zrobienia czegoś szatańskiego potrzebna jest moc jeszcze większa, jest on wtedy w stanie jej taką podarować. Podczas rozmów z szatanem róg Shamiran połyskuje na czerwono. Zainteresowania Głównym zainteresowaniem upiorki jest architektura oraz niektóre zagadnienia dotyczące techniki. Bardzo ceni w sobie staranność, jaką wykazuje podczas zajmowania się tym hobby, staje się wówczas obiektem swojego własnego szacunku i rozwija się we własnych oczach, na czym bardzo jej zależy. Uwielbia to również dlatego, że pasja nie wzięła się z nikąd, a jest oparta o jej ideologię, światopogląd, który ma wielki wpływ na jej postawę wobec życia. Lubi być mu wierna, żyć zgodnie z własnymi wartościami. Ojciec zasiewał w niej miłość do liczb, aż zaczęła postrzegać ścisłowców jako lepszych od innych. Trzyma się tego do dzisiaj mimo wielu kontrargumentów, które usłyszała przez całe 15 lat życia. Żadnego z nich nie dopuszczała do sobie, żadnego nie rozważała. Ona po prostu trwa zaślepiona przez własną miłość do liczb, które tak ją fascynują bez względu na wszystko. Jest zdania, że to na nich opiera się cały świat. Jej założenie jest proste, otoczenie składa się z brył przestrzennych, a każdą z nich można wyrazić w liczbach. Można za ich pomocą zapisać wymiary, kąty, gęstość, kod rgb koloru... wszystko. Dlatego też tak bardzo interesuje się architekturą i techniką, które pozwalają jej sprowadzać liczby na poziom bardziej zbliżony do świata. Upiorka projektuje dużo rzeczy, głównie z własnych zapędów. W wolnym czasie pracuje nad czymś, co nazywa projektem swojego życia, jednak nikt nie wie co dokładnie ma na myśli. Lubi również jazdę konną, ale to akurat jest po prostu zasługa jej zdolności. Rozumie konie doskonale, one się jej słuchają i jej ufają. To przecież idealne warunki do ujeżdżania ich, nie sądzicie? Na ósme urodziny ojciec kupił jej konia. Matka zdenerwowała się, ponieważ nie miały go gdzie trzymać, ale w końcu znajoma wzięła go do swojej stajni i zaproponowała nawet nauczanie młodej, jednak inkub oburzył się i stwierdził, że to on będzie uczył córkę, która jak się okazało, wcale tego nie potrzebowała. Niestety koń ten musiał zostać uśpiony, a Shamiran jeździ teraz na jednym z koni tej znajomej, siwym jabłkowitym o imieniu Stich. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją poznać? *Po rogu jedynie z jednej strony głowy, przekłótym w 5 miejscach. *Po tym, że jedynym widocznym elementem jej twarzy jest charakterystyczne, wielobarwne oko. *Po tym, że zawsze jakiś element jej ubioru zawiera kratę. *Po tym, że ma w zwyczaju spędzać przerwę oparta o swoją szafkę lub siedząc na podłodze w jakimś kącie. *Po tym, że często w pośpiechu nie zamyka plecaka i wszystko jej wypada. Drop Dead Diary *'''Ksywki: '''Lubi gdy inni nazywają ją Shame (czyt. szejm), chociaż podoba jej się również, gdy zwracają się do niej pełnym imieniem. Niektórzy używają zdrobnienia Shami (czyt. szami), zaś jej ciotka woła na nią Shamiś (czyt. szejmiś). W rzeczywistości, żadne z określeń pochodzących od jej imienia jej nie przeszkadza. Jeżeli chodzi o inne ksywki, to mało było przypadków, żeby ktoś nie nazywał jej imieniem bądź jego zdrobnieniem, jednak zdażyło się, że usłyszała, jak określają ją po prostu Kambion, co również nie było dla niej problemem. *'''Ulubione powiedzonka: '''Raczej nie ma powiedzonek, ogólnie mało mówi. *'''Zwierzak: '''Miniaturowy nosorożec Lucyfer *'''Nie rusza się bez: '''Zasłoniętej twarzy *'''W szkole najbardziej lubi: '''Technikę i matematykę, ale za innymi ścisłymi równiez przepada. *'''...A najmniej: '''Plastykę. *'''Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Dużo mebli wykonano na zamówienie na podstawie jej projektów. Kilka okazało się kompletnym fiaskiem, jednak budżet nie pozwolił na zakupienie mniej szpetnych wersji. *'''Ciekawostka: '''Jej ulubioną figurą geometryczną jest kwadrat, najlepiej o boku długości 2 cm. Posiada naszyjnik z takim kwadratem i zakłada go na ważne okazje. Linie lalek Basic Shamiran Basic by Masza.png|Official Art Shamiran.png|Official Sketch Włosy upiorki są rozpuszczone i przyozdobione opaską ze złotymi ćwiekami. Czarna bandana zasłania jej usta i czubek nosa. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w białą bluzkę i oversize'ową koszulę w granatowo-czarną kratę, która sięga jej do kolan. Dodatkowo ma na sobie czarne leginsy z dziurami na kolanach oraz czarne trampki z ćwiekami, pod kolor to opaski. Jeżeli chodzi o pozostałe akcesoria to zaliczymy do nich szare rękawiczki bez palców i srebrny naszyjnik z półksiężycem oraz kolczyki, które na codzień nosi. Ciekawostki *Jest wegetarianką *Mówi płynnie po francusku *Urodziła się 12 września, a więc jest spod znaku Panny. Galeria Digital Shamiran Basic by Masza.png|Basic Official Art Róg.gif|Róg Shamiran podczas wizyty szatana (nie ma kolczyków, bo lenistwo) Traditional Shamiran.png|Basic Official Sketch Shamiran's face by Masza.png|Zbliżenie na twarz =Anatola Dolya= '''Anatola Dolya '''- uczennica Straszyceum, jest ona Dolą czyli słowiańskim uosobieniem ludzkiego losu i przeznaczenia. =Dylan "Fatso" Xandidan= '''Dylan "Fatso" Xandidan '''''(z tadżyckiego, fatso - grubasek; xandidan - śmieszek) ''- ponad 1000-letni duch, diran-san tadżyckiego pochodzenia o japońskich korzeniach. Uczeń Straszyceum cechujący się nieprzyjemną opinią ofermy, spędzający wolny czas na montażu filmów oraz efektach specjalnych. Razem ze swoim kumplem Vlastą nagrywają śmieszne filmiki ukazujące wypadki kolegów ze szkoły. O ile Vlastimil może chwalić się zdobytą w ten sposób sławą, tak na reputację Dylana w żaden pozytywny sposób nie wpłynęła rola montażysty. Nie licząc tego, że siostra mleczna kamerzysty przestała się nad nim znęcać, ze względu na ich relację, co jej brat uznał za oczywisty powód do swatania tej dwójki na każdym kroku. Osobowość Dylan wszystko bierze na poważnie, gdyby na docinki reagował z większym dystansem to może znalazłby większe grono znajomych. Jednak ze swoją tuszą i niesmacznych, prosiaczkowym śmiechem nie było możliwe, by nikt nie zrobił z niego obiektu żartów. Za każdym razem w takiej sytuacji czuje się bardzo dotknięty i wygłasza przemowę jakie to niesprawiedliwe, że jest gorszy od innych ze względu na to, czym obdarzyła go rasa, co jeszcze bardziej pobudza śmiech rówieśników. Co poniektórzy, którzy nie wyśmiewają go, uważają, że jest pocieszny i słodki tak nieświadom swojej komiczności w oczach innych prawiąc im wykłady. Jednak to również jest dla niego oburzające. W gruncie rzeczy, zachowuje się jak zbuntowany 6-latek, który tupie nóżką gdy ktoś nie traktuje go poważnie, a tym bardziej, gdy ktoś niedaj Boże uważa, że jest uroczy. U Dylana doszło jednak do takiego momentu, w którym to w ramach słodkiej zemsty zaczął nagrywać upokarzające filmiki z przyjacielem. Jednak jako montażysta, nie jest z nimi w ogóle kojarzony i nie zmieniło to w żaden sposób jego reputacji godnej tytuły pierwszej ofermy. Jednak tak na prawdę, wbrew jego opinii nie chodzi tylko o jego wygląd i reakcje na docinki. W rzeczywistości, kluczowe jest również to, w jak wielkim stopniu nie ogarnia on otaczającego go świata i generalnie nie rozumie zachowań, które są jak najbardziej normalne, chociażby dbania o schludny wygląd, typowych zainteresowań rówieśników. Bywa, że odnosi się do przyjaciół z pogardą i wyższością, gdy przejawiają nastolatkowe zachowania, przez co jeszcze bardziej zmniejsza swoje szanse na utrzymanie takich znajomości. Wygląd Postura Dylana nie należy do najapetyczniejszych. Jest to bowiem niski i pulchny potwór, w dodatku nie szczególnie przejmujący się schludnym wyglądem. Jego kasztanowe włosy sięgające do klatki piersiowej bardzo mocno się przetłuszczają, na co chłopak nie zwraca w ogóle uwagi i nosi niedbale spiętego kucyka. =Lahela Langour= [[Plik:Lahela_Skulette.png|thumb|left|50px]]'''Lahela LangourPostanowiłam nie dawać upiorsonie mojego imienia, ponieważ Lahela bardziej pasuje do tęsknicy. Co do nazwiska oznacza ono ospałość, rozmażenie, tęsknotę, znużenie i niemoc czyli stan w jaki tęsknice wprowadzają po dotknięciu swojej ofiary.'''- 16-letnia tęsknica. Upiorka pochodzi z Polstrachu i większość życia spędziła w Krakłowie. Od penwego czasu uczęszcza do Straszyceum, gdzie chodzi do klasy razem z 17-letnimi potworami, ponieważ w Upiórstawówce przeskakiwała klasę. Powszechnie jest tam ona uważana za ducha, ponieważ jako widmo łudząco je przypomina. Dziewczynie nie przeszkadza taka opinia i dopóki nie jest w tej sprawie pytana o zdanie nie poprawia nawet mylnie stwierdzających jej rasę znajomych. Oprócz podstawowych lekcji, Lahela zapisana jest do klubu książki, na kółko filozoficzne oraz dodatkowe zajęcia z grafiki komputerowej, programowania, matematyki i fizyki. Zimą zaś uczy się jazdy figurowej na łyżwach. Osobowość Wygląd Ciało Jako tęsknica, jest ona widmem, przez co jej ciało jest niematerialne i lekko przeźroczyste, a dziewczyna unosi się kilka milimetrów nad ziemią. Upiorka jest lekko niższa niż przeciętne dziewczyny w jej wieku, jednak jako iż obraca się w towarzystwie starszych wygląda na znacząco niską. Nie przeszkadza jej to, Lahela uważa, że dobrze czuje się w byciu niższą od przyjaciół i twierdzi, że podoba jej się image niziutkiej, młodej marzycielki. Tak samo mały dekolt lub pucate policzki, które również podkreślają jej dziecinne usposobiene. Jeżeli chodzi o sylwetkę, to chociaż jej waga jest w normie potworka wolałaby nieco wyszczuplić swój brzuch i może uda. Co prawda nie uważa się za grubą, lecz z czystym sumieniem przyznaje, że jest nieco pulchniejsza niż reszta dziewcząt w Straszyceum. Wcześniej największym kompleksem upiorki były włosy, które dorąsnąłwszy do ramion kapryśnie na tym zaprzestały, zaś ta pragnęła by sięgały do pasa, kiedy jednak ścięła je na krótkiego boba, pokochała tę fryzurę i cieszy się nawet z koloru, którego dawniej nienawidziła i pragnęła przefarbować na rudy blond. Podczas gdy przed ścięciem zawsze spinała włosy w nudnego kucyka, teraz nosi je rozpuszczone i pełne objętości, czasem też eksperymentując z różnymi, wymyślnymi fryzurami. Niegdyś przejmowała się też odstającymi uszami, teraz zakrywa je włosami i nie wyglądają aż tak źle. Obecnie załamuje się małymi, ledwo istniejęcymi wargami, a jako, że nie maluje się gdyż uważa to za zachowanie dość próżne, pozostają one tak małe jak zawsze. Martwi się też swoim nawykiem obgryzania paznokci, który bardzo oszpeca jej ręce. Stara się go jak najszybciej pozbyć. Rekompensują jej to jednak szarozielone oczy w kształcie migdałów, które Lahela w sobie ubóstwia, szczególnie, że podkreślane są przez naturalnie idealnie ułożone brwi dziewczyny. Ubiór Zacznijmy może od dołu. Na codzień butami, które nosi Lahela są trampki lub addidasy w szarym lub czarnym kolorze. Zakłada je wtedy kiedy choć trochę zależy jej by dobrze wyglądać. Kiedy zaś ma wyjść z psem lub do pobliskiego sklepu, wsówa na nogi pstrokate pantofle w kwiatki - przecież i tak nikogo nie spotka, a przynajmniej nie straci czasu na wiązanie sznurówek. Skarpetki czarne, szare i granatowe zakłada tylko do szkoły lub gdy ma spotkać znajomych, po domu i do sklepu lub na spacer z psem ubiera jakieś różowe, neonowe skarpetki, których do szkoły nie włożyłaby za nic. Kocha podkolanówki, jednak jakimś dziwnym trafem, nie ma ani pary. Co do spodni zwykle ubiera długie dżinsy lub legginsy, nie jest fanką krókich spodni, gdyż nie przepada za swoimi nogami. Czasem jednak lato zrobi swoje i założy jakieś krótkie dżinsy, krókie legginsy jednak tylko na WF. Spódniczek i sukienek nie zakłada, chyba, że ubiór ma być elegancki, odświętny czy galowy (lub do mundury straszyharcerskiego). Wtedy zależnie od pory roku wkłada, bądź nie - rajstopy, w których los zawsze postanawia jej zrobić dziury po jednym użyciu. Bluzki włada najprostsze, jest fanką długich rękawów i średniego rozmiaru dekoltów, raczej nie nosi obcisłych bluzek, chociaż zdarzają się wyjątki. Jeżeli chodzi o dodatki, często przyozdobi swój look chokerem, bądź innym naszyjnikiem, nosi również kolczyki chirurgiczne, ponieważ niedawno przebiła uszy. Klasyczny potwór [[Plik:Tęsknica.jpg|thumb|left]]'''Tęsknica '''- demon słowiański wyobrażany w postaci bladego widma kobiecego, stanowiący personifikację stanu chorobliwego zadumania, rozmarzenia czy utęsknienia. Tęsknica spadała z nieba wraz z gwiazdami, z czarnej chmury burzowej. Była bladym widmem, na głowie nosiła wianek z suchej paproci, owijała się szarą płachtą wyciągniętą spod tapczana umarłego, na nogi wkładała chodaki, które sama sobie upletywała z zielonej trzciny wyrwanej z jeziora lub z wici rosnącymi nad wodami. Chodziła wolnym krokiem, ze spuszczoną głową, siadała najczęściej pod cmentarzami lub figurami przy rozstajnych drogach. Kiedy znajdywała smętne, smutne, zapłakane, samotne dziewczyny, siadała przy nich, obejmowała w wychudłe ręce i całowała w usta, kładła ciężką dłoń na serce. Tęsknica dotykała najczęściej młode kobiety, które jeszcze nie miały dzieci. Tych kobiet nic nie bolało i nie miały żadnych blizn na ciele, ale dotknięte przez tęsknotę traciły wigor, nie piły i nie jadły, trapiły je bezsenność, stawały się osłabione i bezwładne. Zwykle niedługo żyły takie dziewczyny. Jedynym ich ratunkiem jeśli przybędą, były Trzy Niewiady, anioły boże niewidoczne dla ludzi, przychodzące z nieba w pomocy. Pochodzenie '''Polstrach, Rykpospolita Polstrach (RP) - '''państwo unitarne w Gryzopie Środkowej, położone między Morzem Strachtyckim na północy, a Strachdetami i Krzykpatami na południu, w przeważającej części w dorzeczu Wampisły i Ogry. Od północy Polstrach graniczy z Grosją (z jej obwodem kaliningarguldzkim) i Duchitwą, od wschodu z Białokrusią i Ukiełrainą, od południa ze Kłowacją i Czachami, od zachodu z Syreniemcami. Większość północnej granicy Polstrachu wyznacza wybrzeże Morza Strachtyckiego. Polstrachowa Wyłączna Strefa Ekonomiczna na Strachtyku graniczy ze strefami Krewanii i Gryzwecji. Powierzchnia administracyjna Polstrachu wynosi 312 679 km², co daje mu 69. miejsce na świecie i 9. w Europie. Zamieszkany przez prawie 38,5 miliona ludzi (2016) zajmuje pod względem liczby ludności 34. miejsce na świecie, a 6. w Unii Europejskiej. '''Krakłów - '''miasto położone w południowej Polstrachu nad Wampisłą, drugie w kraju pod względem liczby mieszkańców i powierzchni, stolica Polstrachu do 1795 r. i miasto koronacyjne oraz nekropolia królów Polstrachu, od 1000 roku nieprzerwanie stolica diecezji krakłowskiej (jednej z pięciu w ówczesnym Polstrachu), a od 1925 archidiecezji i metropolii, od odzyskania niepodległości w 1918 r. miasto wojewódzkie (od 1998 r. siedziba władz województwa małopolstrachckiego), jest także centralnym ośrodkiem metropolitalnym aglomeracji krakłowskiej i Krakłowskiego Obszaru Metropolitalnego. W zapisach historycznych Krakłów jest uznawany za główne miasto historycznej Małopolstrachu. Relacje Rodzice Mama młodej tęsknicy jest dla niej wielkim autorytetem, Lahela uważa ją za wspaniałą, inteligentną osobę o wielu pożądanych przez nią cechah. Utrzymują ze sobą typowo przyjacielską relację, bywa, że droczą się ze sobą lub kłócą, jednak wciąż szczerze się kochają i zawsze dochodzą do porozumienia. Z tatą zaś układa jej się nie co trudniej, częściej się sprzeczają, jednak wciąż są kochanymi ojcem i córką, prawda? Zainteresowania, Umiejętności, Anty-umiejętności, Potworne Zdolności Biografia Deap Drop Diary '''Ksywki: '''Generalnie preferuje Lahela, ale może być i Hela bądź Helcia, albo Lahelcia. '''Ulubione powiedzonko: '''"Literatura ostrzega nas przed zawierzaniem uproszczeniom" - Eric Emmanuel Schmitt, ulubiony cytat upiorki. '''Zwierzach: '''Niemalże 2-letni, rudy Cavalier King Charles Spaniel imieniem Geuseppe, którego to dziewczyna nazywa zdrobniale Peppe. '''Nie rusza się bez: '''Ta rubryka nie ma prawa bytu, bo Lahela zawsze rusza się bez czegoś. Toż to jawna personifikacja zapominania i gubienia rzeczy!!! '''W szkole najbardziej lubi: '''Upióretykę i sztraszyliteraturę oraz buuinformatykę. '''...A najmniej: '''Straszyhistorię i upiórogeografię. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Za biurkiem kryją się zgniecione kartki pełne nieudanych rysunków... Za łóżkiem też. Wszędzie. Drugi sekret jest taki, że ta książka z upiórogeografii ma leżeć na środku pokoju, a cała reszta rozwalona na biurku - to wyszstko jest zaplanowane i uporządkowane. Serio. Po czym ją poznać? *Zawsze chodzi albo ze zwieszoną głową, albo skierowaną wyraźnie ku górze *Często rozmywa się po czym staje się niewidzialna i odwara ten proces w innym miejscu przez co imituje własną teleportację. *Bardzo, BARDZO, BARDZO głośno mówi. Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Ciekawostki Linie lalek '''Basic''' *''' Lahela Langour by Masza108.png|Oficial Art Lahela Langour szkic by Masza108.png|Oficial Sketch Linia: '''Basic *'''Wydanie: '''Wiosna 2017 *'''Numer asortymentu: -''' *'''Numer modelu: -''' W tym wydaniu włosy Laheli uczesane są na klasycznego boba z przedziałkiem lekko odsuniętym w lewo od środka. Upiorka ma na sobie jasno szarą bluzkę z długim rękawem na której na delkocie widnieje serce w kolorze indygo, a poniżej poziome paski tej samej barwy. Dziewczyna ma na sobie ciemno granatowe dżinsy podarte na kolanach oraz wysokie, czarne trampki w lekko gotyckim stylu, a do nich czarne skarpetki stopki. Jeżeli mowa o dodatkach, młoda tęsknica postawiła na gruby, czarny choker z naszyjnikiem, na którym widnieje srebrny trójkątny charms oraz granatowe kolczyki "kropki". '''Tumblr Monsters''' *''' Lahela Tumblr Monster.png|Oficial art Linia: '''Tumblr Monsters *'''Wydanie: '''Wiosna 2017 *'''Numer asortymentu: -''' *'''Numer modelu: -''' W tumblr'owej serii upiorka na ma sobie superstary - oczywiście białe w czarne paski, do tego białe skarpetki stopki. Ubrana jest również w krótkie, czarne dżinsowe spodenki podarte u dołu ze zgniłozielonym, skórzanym paskiem. Nosi obcisłą białą bluzkę w poziome, czarne paski z rękawem do łoki, którą wkłada do spodni. Do tego ma krótką, wyblakło-czarną dżinsową kurtkę. Jej włosy spięte są w dwa koki samuraje po bokach i częściowo rozpuszczone. Z akcesoriów, Lahela zakłada srebrne koliste okulary przeciwsłoneczne z czarnym szkiełkiem, czarny spiralny tunel, snake'i i klasyczne chokery-obroże na szyj i nadgarstku. Do lalki dołączony jest zgniłozielony IPhone upiorki. '''Expecto Patronum!''' *''' Lahela Expecto Patronum.png|Oficial Art Linia: '''Expecto Patronum! *'''Dom: '''Ravenclaw *'''Patronus: '''Fretka *'''Wydanie: '''Wiosna 2017 *'''Numer asortymentu: -''' *'''Numer modelu: -''' W serii tej Lehela ma na sobie białą koluszę, granatowo-srebrny krawat i ciemnoszary sweter, który wkłada do długich, czarnych dżinsów z brązowym, skórzanym paskiem. Jako buty zakłada czarne pantofle. Włosy rozpuszcza i lekko falluje. Przyozdabia je zwykłą czarną opaską. Galeria Lahela Langour szkic by Masza108.png|Basic, szkic (długopisem, ale nazwijmy to szkicem ok?) Lahela Langour by Masza108.png|Basic oficial art Lahela Skulette.png|Skullettka Lahela by Rochi.jpg|Śliczny portret Lahelci by [[User:Rochi'Octavija|Rochi]] Lahela Tumblr Monster.png|Tumblr monster oficial art Lahela Expecto Patronum.png|Expecto Patronum Oficial Art Przypisy=